


The Thrill

by Aeiouna



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Thrill

Langa caught the pin on a table out of the corner of his eye. He immediately recognized the scratch across the top right and the dent in the yellow.

_Reki_

Why had he – there was really no time to speculate. He could ask Reki himself.

He picked up the pin and left.

* * *

Reki was still avoiding him. Langa had hoped that there would be progress when Langa saw him at S. He'd meant to talk to him after his race, but when it was over Reki was already long gone. Whenever Langa tried to talk to him at school or the skate shop, Reki would turn and walk the other way.

It broke Langa's heart.

He just wanted his friend back.

He stared at Reki's pin, that he kept in his pocket ever since he picked it up. It didn't belong in his pocket, it belonged with Reki.

It belonged with Reki and _he belonged with Reki_.

Yeah, he finally admitted it to himself. His mom had told him to be honest with his feelings, so he was now. He belonged with Reki and Reki belonged with him. He'd finally realized that when he'd seen Reki at S the other day and his heart had beat fast for the first time in a while.

It wasn't about the skating. It was never about the skating. It was about his connection to Reki. He could live without the skating, but he could not live without Reki.

He turned the pin around in his hands and held it to his lips.

"Reki…"

A sigh behind him. "What, Langa?"

Langa quickly put the pin in his pocket and whirled around. "Reki! I… didn't realize you were there."

Reki took a seat beside him. "Then why were you saying my name?"

Langa nearly choked on his drink. "I…" Was now the right time? It had to be. It was the first time in ages that Reki had spoken to him. "I was just thinking, I guess. Of you. Of us. I, uh, I have something for you. Open your hand."

Reki blinked for a moment then did so. Langa dropped the pin into Reki's upturned palm.

Reki blinked. "My S pin? But I returned it."

"I know. I picked it up to give back to you." Langa said with a shrug.

"But… I returned it because I don't belong there. Not anymore."

Langa swallowed. Now or never. Now. Or never. "Yes, you do. You belong there because _I need you there_!" He could feel tears fall from his eyes to his cheeks. "Damn it Reki, how could you not notice that? My heart pounds when you're around."

"I thought that was from the skating," Reki says under his breath.

"Jesus Reki, no!" Langa is openly sobbing now, "The thrill of it all isn't just the skating, it never was! It's having you there beside me through it all! It's having my best friend there to cheer me on, it's having– it's having the one I love there to cheer me on."

"L-love?" Reki choked on the word. "Langa…"

Langa started to wipe the tears from his eyes, but his hand is stopped and moved out of the way for Reki to lean forward and kiss the tears away.

"I love you too, Langa. But I was so scared that, that since you were blowing past me in skating so quickly that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I walked away so you could find someone more deserving."

Langa held Reki's head in his hands and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. "There's no one more deserving of me than you. Everyone else on this planet pales in comparison to you, Reki Kyan. You're all I want. So please, take your pin back, and skate with me forever."

Reki pressed his forehead to Langa's. "Well you need a new board first, don't you? C'mon, let's go, baby."


End file.
